


Campe diem for the win

by Fresno



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Gwen isnt paid enough for this shit, Hopefully Omega Alpha dynamics, I decided to add daniel for the hell of it, M/M, Maybe David x daniel, More than likely not, Multi, Oneshots probably, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is turning into a poem, fUCK ME, im gonna have a shit upload timing, just to let you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresno/pseuds/Fresno
Summary: Honestly I don't know what I'm going to doI'm not really a writerKinda just boredPrepare for cringeMaybe rapeMaybe pedophiliaJust gotta wait'n see





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit and you can't tell me other wise

What up my PEPs   
Welcome to cringe town


	2. This godamn camp man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was bullshit. And I let David know it.  
> By whining as loud as I could. No doubt it would the shit out of him. Even though he would never show it. Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god  
> I don't know how to write stories  
> The characters are gonna be off  
> Fuck  
> Also I have no idea why I wrote the story so weirdly.  
> Kinda like diary entries or poetry? Possibly text?  
> Who knows

With no other choices, I decided to let David take me home. No way I was gonna regret this right?  
Wrong. I was so fucking wrong.

Davids 10,000 watt smile was burned into my memory. He actually cried once I said yes. Pathetic.

Gwen and Him packed the camp while I sat staring at the Lilac lake. Ain't gonna miss that disease riddled fuckfest of a lake.

The back of Davids car reeked of pine. Course the Camp man's car would smell of, well, camp. Gwen seemed unfazed by it. Typical edgy adult pretending stuff doesn't bother her.

After Gwen's departure, I sat up front despite Davids protest. Weak arguments of "Your too young" and "If we get into a car wreak your neck will brake from the airbag" My response to that was "Then don't fucking crash". He stopped arguing after that.

The diner we stopped at was run down. Quite frankly, a piece of shit. I let David know of my opinions on this dump. "They have coffee" he retorted. Damn red head knew my weakness.

You never really appreciate privacy until you have to sleep on a seat with a man who will not shut up about  
His dog. It's 3am according to David's car clock and he won't continue driving. Something about feeling unsafe and wary of driving this late at night.

When he did shut up. I was too annoyed to fall asleep. So I kicked David in the side and pretended to be asleep when he woke up terrified. Shit was gold.

After 36 hours in that car with Mr. Sunshine, arriving at the apartment seemed like heaven. Bottom floor. Of course. 

Inside of Davys home was kinda impressive if I'm honest. A small 65" flat screen, a wooden coffee table draped in a small plaid towl. For spills I guess. An literal neon green couch. And a billion pictures of trees and friends. 10/10 living room.

He showed me the room I would stay in for now. Plain but roomy. "Home sweet home" I snorted with  
agreement and odd sense of greatfulness.

When David left. I flopped on the bed. Almost out instantly. Why stay up worried when I know I'm safe for now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you made it to the end  
> Not very good I know.  
> I tried tho


	3. Why are you screaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a question I wish I had never asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with me?  
> I'll never know.  
> This was written because I am bored.

'Why is it, whenever I come home David is always screaming? Not at me of course. More often then not he's on the phone. Screaming. I'll have to ask him.'   
I closed my notebook with the grace of a bowl of dropped cheerios. Muffled yelling can still be heard around the block for the fourth time this week. 'Maybe Davy is dying. I should check.'  
Just as I finish that thought. It stops. The fuck?  
Soft foot steps are heading towards my door. Two sharp knocks. Doorknob twist. And my heart is pounding. God damnit. "Max?" He sounds tired. "What do you want David?" that came out sharper than I had meant. "We should talk" The 3 magic words that cause everybody and anybody a panic attack. "About?" No answer. He just looks at me with sad eyes. This gonna be hell, I'm sure of it.  
"J-just come with me, and put on your shoes" Davids voice crack. Oh god his voice crack. Only time his voice had done that is when he learned of my home life. Anxiety was now shooting through me like bullets. "Where are we going?" Again with silence. "I said, Where are we going David?" I ask with more force. Tears are falling off of Davids face. He doesn't even try to hide them. This is so bad. "DAVID" screaming at him apparently was enough to scare an answer out of him. "A funeral"  
This was worse than I thought. Dead people and live people all in the same place. Mourning over a lifeless hunk of almost rotting flesh. Its terrifying really. "Who's?" Its a question I wish I never had asked. "Gwen's"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahahaha  
> I killed Gwen  
> Probably won't give more details on it tho  
> In this story, Max liked Gwen more than he let on so this hurt him almost as much as it hurt Davy.  
> Also originally this was gonna be David being forced to give Max back to his family due to them losing a court case, but then I was like "hahahahahahah fuck that, baby don't need that shit, let's literally fuck their emotions into an oblivion instead"


	4. Your nose is cold Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This amount of contact without max trying to tear my face off was nice.  
> And terrifying.  
> Really fucking terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie  
> I fucking forgot this existed  
> Not even 5 chapters in and I forget I made it  
> Classy

It had started out with max wanting to rent a movie.  
Simple, right?  
Wrong.  
Everything I suggested, he rejected.  
And still he refused to leave until I got him a movie he deemed somewhat watchable.  
When Max had FINALLY accepted a movie, it was "Heathers-1989".  
Surprising but it was his choice and I was running out patience for the grumpy teen.  
Next was the choice of dinner.  
Pizza.  
The answer was cheese pizza.  
I thanked what ever higher power there was that made Max a little more compliant on this subject.

I slid the sketchy DVD into my small, but durable disk player. Unsure if the old gal even took blue ray.  
"David hurry the fuck up" is Max's words of encouragement.  
"I'm going as fast as it will let me Max, just be patient" I tried to sound calm but, I'm running on very low calm and collected.  
A soft hum from the disk player let me be aware that it was reading. The start up of an ad was my clue that it worked. Somehow.  
The pizza smelt great. Boy the wait was worth it. Max hadn't waited on me to finish before he dug in.

"Why the is everything you own old and trashy?" Max's anger was very evident. The disk player had given up halfway through the movie, deciding that it didn't like blue ray. "Don't worry Max, I'll just pull up the movie on YouTube" my solution for this was of course, the internet. His eyebrows were knotted up in a very bratty like fashion. Almost like a child who didn't get their way.  
Not going to lie, it was a bit amusing.  
Twenty minutes of arguing if we should start over or continue from where we left off, was decided by Max. The beginning.  
His slight smug smile showed me that he did it just to mess with me. This kid is going to be the death of me.

In order for two people to watch Heather's on a computer screen, they had to be pretty close to each other. Max is currently leaned up against my side. Not bitching about it.  
Unusual behavior from the "Touch me and die" teen. It felt like a dream when he shifted not away, but into my lap. Even though him being 15, Max was still only 5'4. Which meant he almost perfectly fit.  
Max's well worn hoodie bunched up around his chest. I could tell he didn't like it. After a bit of shifting, the angesty teen settled on leaning on me, almost knees to chest with his head rested on my collar. His freakishly cold nose poking my neck.  
I expected him to just snap out of it and claw my face off, wouldn't be the first time he's tried to. But no, nothing. Only calm breaths and soft sighs every now and then.  
Slowly I rested my hand on his back. His flinch wasn't very noticeable but still, it was a little heart breaking. I met no resistance and no angry punches. Calmly, I wrapped my other arm around him, in a almost hug.   
This was new, and it was welcome. Most of the time I can't even rest my hand on his shoulder for more than three seconds. So to be full on cuddling him, was terrifyingly beautiful.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took two hours to write  
> Christ  
> I hope you enjoyed the Heather's camio  
> Fuckin love the movie  
> I aged Max up because I wanted max to be bigger before he really started to trust Davy  
> Dunno


	5. For all the times he kissed me way back then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't love the way his back arched, or how his legs wrapped around me in such a starved motion or even the looks he gives me when I stare, but most of all, I shouldn't love the way he kissed me way back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fling of my emotions rn  
> No clue how this is gonna turn out. I don't even have like an outline or plot or even an end. Messy writer. Messy soul.

\It started with your damn green eyes. An evergreen forest complemented by stones of pink freckles. It was intoxicating. YOU'RE are intoxicating.

Lustful summer nights with the honey suckle wind carrying your voice as you moaned. No one could ever ask for a better partner. 

\Rusty red hair that resembles fresh blood. Your blood. It mixed so well.

Our breath heavy and my heart full, made memories that stick with me today. How could I ever forget suck a wanton lover.

\You cried for so long when they ascended. I don't understand. They're safe now.

Simple brush of the hand and I fell for you. So touch starved that you could hardly stand being hugged. That's okay. We're okay.

\Won't you grant me one last kiss before you join them. I'll miss you.

A kiss, a bruise, a hickey, or a bite. You didn't care. All you wanted was to be loved. 

\Red compliments green so well. You're safe now.

I'll always remember how you kissed me way back then. I love you for now and to always. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was short and was really shitty. If you can't tell its a Danvid poem(?)  
> Sorry for the literal 5 month absence


End file.
